Cote d'Azur
Return to ➽ ➽ Timed Event Quests ''' ---- Tips= For Level 18+ Part 1 ends Sept 23rd, other parts last 28 days each WHERE DO I GET: * BLOOMING LAVENDER - collect from a Level 2-6 Hill, harvest to get Wildflowers * IMPERIAL LAVENDER - collect from a Level 7 Hill * CHARMING MELODY - random drop from Shacks & Cozy Shack, used to run Hill * WILDFLOWERS - harvest Blooming Lavender * SPOTTED ROOSTER - craft in Wonder Workshop, eats 1 seed & 10 mana * BAKER TRANSFORMATION - drops from No One's Forge, cast on trees to turn them into Bun Trees * BUN TREE - cast Baker Transformation on tree, clears with??? * BUN BRISEE - get for clearing each of the Bun Tree's 3 stages, used in crafting * CHOCOLATE BUN - craft in Wonder Workshop * CHOCOLATE MOUSSE - collect from Swamp of Miracles * COLORFUL RATATOUILLE - craft in Wonder Workshop * GRAPE SUMMONING - craft in Wonder Workshop, cast on free area on ground to get a Grape Boulder * GRAPE BOULDER - cast Grape Summoning on open spot of land, 5 stages, clear with Hammers, drops Vintage Wine * FRESH VEGETABLES - drops randomly from Spotted Rooster (including adults) * RED SCARF - random drop from Mana Sources when you reach the part in the quest that asks for them * MYSTICAL RECIPE - sell Spotted Rooster * VINTAGE WINE - clear Grape Boulder using Hammers Drops stop when you complete 15/16, so if you want a few extra Roosters, don't go past 15/16 until you are ready. All drops start at the point where the quest asks for them. |-|Quest: Cote d'Azur= cote1.PNG cote2.PNG cote3.PNG cote4.PNG cote5.PNG cote6.PNG cote7.PNG cout8.PNG cote9.PNG cote10.PNG cote11.PNG cote12.PNG cote13.PNG cote14.PNG cote15.PNG cote16.PNG ---- '''Info: Blooming Lavender - 5 minutes, 15 mana & Wildflowers, 2 hour wither time Spotted Rooster - 2 1/2 minutes, 10 mana & 1 seed, adult in 8 levels ---- Cote d'Azur 1/16 *Find a Charming Melody (14) while collecting income from your Shacks *Get a Baker Transformation (3) while collecting income from your No One's Forge *Place Cote d'Azur Hill on your estate Cote d'Azur 2/16 *Get Chocolate Mousse (5) while collecting income from your Swamp of Miracles *Get (4) Baker Transformations on trees *Remove (12) Bun Trees from your clearing to get a Bun Brisee Cote d'Azur 3/16 *Make sure you have a Wonder Workshop *Find (32) Charming Melodies while collecting from your Shacks *Upgrade the Cote d'Azur Hill to Level 2 Cote d'Azur 4/16 *Collect income from Cote d'Azur Hill (8) to get Blooming Lavender *Harvest (48) Blooming Lavender in your garden *Craft (4) Chocolate Buns at your Wonder Workshop Cote d'Azur 5/16 *Get (12) Chocolate Mousse while collecting income from your Swamp of Miracles *Remove (8) Bun Trees from your clearing to get Bun Brisee *Upgrade the Cote d'Azur to Level 3 Cote d'Azur 6/16 *Craft (4) Chocolate Buns in the Wonder Workshop *Harvest (62) Blooming Lavender in your garden *Find (32) Red Scarves while collecting income from you Mana Sources Cote d'Azur 7/16 *Craft (6) Spotted Roosters at the Wonder Workshop *Remove (8) Bun Trees from your clearing to get a Bun Brisee *Find (48) Spotted Roosters in your pens to get Fresh Vegetables Cote d'Azur 8/16 *Collect income from Cote d'Azur Hill (16) to get Blooming Lavender *Craft (6) Chocolate Buns in the Wonder Workshop *Upgrade the Cote d'Azur to Level 4 Cote d'Azur 9/16 *Craft (6) Colorful Ratatouille at the Wonder Workshop *Get (12) Baker Transformations while collecting income at your No One's Forge *Feed (64) Spotted Roosters in your pens to get Fresh Vegetables Cote d'Azur 10/16 *Get (12) Chocolate Mousse while collecting income from your Swamp of Miracles *Harvest (110) Blooming Lavender in your garden *Upgrade the Cote d'Azur to Level 5 Cote d'Azur 11/16 *Sell (16) full-grown Spotted Roosters to get Mystical Recipes *Craft (8) Chocolate Buns at your Wonder Workshop *Remove (20) Bun Trees from your clearing to get a Bun Brisee Cote d'Azur 12/16 *Craft (4) Grape Summoning at the Wonder Workshop *Collect income from Cote d'Azur Hill (28) to get Blooming Lavender *Harvest (132) Blooming Lavender in your garden Cote d'Azur 13/16 *Get (36) Chocolate Mousse while collecting income from your Swamp of Miracles *Use (6) Grape Summoning at free space in your clearing *Upgrade the Cote d'Azur to Level 6 Cote d'Azur 14/16 *Remove (8) Grape Boulders from your clearing to find Vintage Wine *Harvest (156) Blooming Lavender in your garden *Craft (24) Spotted Roosters at the Wonder Workshop Cote d'Azur 15/16 *Sell (36) full-grown Spotted Roosters to get Mystical Recipes *Get (28) Baker Transformations while collecting income at your No One's Forge *Upgrade the Cote d'Azur to Level 7 Cote d'Azur 16/16 *Feed (10) Blue Sheep in your pens *Get (1) Imperial Lavender while collecting income from your Cote d'Azur Hill *Harvest (3) Imperial Lavender in your garden |-|Cote d'Azur Build= hillEiffel.png coteProdLevel1.PNG coteBuildReq2.PNG|Level 2 Build Reqs coteProdLevel2.PNG CoteBuildLevel3.PNG|Level 3 Build Reqs CoteProdLevel3.PNG CoteLevel4BuildReqs.PNG|Level 4 Build Reqs CoteLevel4Prod.PNG CoteLevel5BuildReqs.PNG|Level 5 Build Reqs CoteLevel5Prod.PNG CoteBuildReqLevel6.PNG|Level 6 Build Reqs CoteBuildProd6.PNG CoteBuildReqsLevel5.PNG|Level 7 Build Reqs CoteProdLevel5.PNG {clear} |-|Recipes= recipeChocBun.PNG recipeSpottedRooster.PNG recipeColorfulRatat.PNG recipeGrapeSummoning.PNG